Costumbre
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Drabble ] • Para la SawaHaru Week 2016 Día 1: Si en definitiva tenia que poner cierta distancia con, Sawamura ( o por lo menos en las noches en las que se estuviera muriendo de sueño )
**Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond/Diamond No Ace** no son de mi propiedad, si no de su autor **Yuji Terajima.** Este drabble es lo único mio ewe.

 **Nota:** Este, drabble es para el **SawaHaru Week** 7u7 espero haberlo hecho bien ( ya que creó que me perdí el FuruSawa y la MiSawa Week, aparte llevo meses queriendo escribir algo para el fandom pero la motivación - ganas - no me ayudaba a hacerlo u,u )

 **Advertencia:** Soy nueva en el fandom, por ende es la primer vez que escribo y utilizo a dichos personajes. Es bastante posible el que me quede Ooc (out of character), algo usual en mi.

 **Día** **1:** Break/ **Distance** ( yo escogí el segundo )

 **Palabras:** 471.

* * *

 **C** ostumbre

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Haruichi, ¿No crees que, Miyuki debería practicar más conmigo que con Furuya? — replica, Sawamura Eijun, un chico castaño, ojos del mismo color - bastante efusivo, cabe destacar - y pitcher zurdo, de primer año del primer equipo del club del béisbol de la preparatoria Seidou ( aunque, Furuya, sea quién usualmente inicia y termina los partidos, por no recalcar que, Furuya es la estrella del equipo )

— Eijun-kun… — murmura quedamente, Kominato Haruichi. Un chico de cabellos ligeramente largos ( su fleco, cubre sus ojos ), de peculiar tonalidad rosada y que al igual que, Eijun es miembro del equipo de béisbol de Seidou - soló que en su caso se puede decir que es un miembro regular -

Como ya era de cierta manera costumbre, Haruichi, siempre termina escuchando atentamente las quejas, reclamos, dudas, comentarios sin importancia o cualquier cosa que, Eijun quiera contarle. Después de todo y de cierta forma él fue el primer amigo que tuvo en el equipo ( Ryousuke - su hermano mayor y también ex miembro del equipo - no opina lo mismo ), por ende si, Eijun, recurre a él para desahogarse lo mínimo que él puede hacer es escucharlo y posteriormente darle un consejo, animarlo o encontrar alguna manera en la que el pitcher solucione sus problemas ( en su mayoría causados por, Miyuki, Furuya o el entrenador Kataoka ).

Al ser miembros del mismo equipo es usual el que entrenen juntos, practiquen juntos, coman juntos y aveces se bañan juntos. Incluso comparten el mismo salón de clases, era como si el destino deseara que estuvieran 24/7 juntos.

Pero a pesar de que lo quiere, de que lo aprecia y estima, Haruichi piensa que hay ciertos momentos en los que debería de poner cierta distancia con el pitcher.

— Eijun-kun, creo que esta vez me dormiré temprano.

—De acuerdo, que descanses — menciona, Sawamura, despidiendo a su amigo.

Haruichi, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos ( lo suficiente como para divisar en la lejanía la puerta de su habitación ), cuándo el repentino timbre de su celular lo hizo detener de encontrase con el placido sueño que morfeo, tenia destinado esta noche para él.

— Bueno…

— Haruichi, ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas, ingles e historia que nos habían dejado?, por que yo…

El pobre peli rosa no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de responder ya que los gritos de, Sawamura, quién después empezó a hablar sin las más mínima intención de terminar pronto y como él nunca le dice que no. No le quedaba de otra más que escucharlo - hasta que terminara- por más que se estuviera muriendo de sueño.

Si en definitiva tenia que poner cierta distancia con, Sawamura ( o por lo menos en las noches en las que se estuviera muriendo de sueño y no tuviera las ganas de escuchar sus largos discursos los que solo provocaban que piense que él es un loro - y uno muy palarchin. Cabe destacar - )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y bueno eso fue todo, espero haberlo hecho bien, mi motivación surgió gracias a las historia que vi de algunas autoras celebrando la semana y pues me atreví a hacerlo yo también nwn

Quizás en la noche suba el día dos que si no me equivoco es Spring/Blosson Cherry ( alguien que sea tan amable de decirme los temas de la semana, se lo agradeceré mucho - sus comentarios son gratis - TwT )


End file.
